Fly Away
by BeatsFan51
Summary: Kankuro tells a story of love had and lost. This is yaoi with character death and non-graphic rape so if this bothers you, do not read.


Title: Fly Away

Rating: NC-17 just incase

Pairing: Kankuro/Shino, ?/Shino

Warning: AU which means everyone's ooc. It also has rape (not graphic) and character death so if that bothers you then I'd advise you to look elsewhere. Also I apologize in advance for the grammar

Kankuro looked up at the ceiling from his seated position on the floor then looked back to the door across the room. He pulled his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around them. He knew why he was here and how, he just wished it hadn't gone so far. They had destroyed his life, all of them, so he had returned the favor. He had hunted all of them down one by one and tortured them. Having made them cry and scream and beg, it still didn't seem like enough in his opinion. They had all deserved an eternity of pain and agony, or at least a lifetime of it since that is how they left him.

Now Kankuro was alone and miserable and he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't stop them from ruining everything he held dear. Sure, he had lived a few hours of blissful revenge, but once it was over he had nothing but the silence to keep him company.

He watched as the door opened slowly. The woman who walked in was carrying a clip board and wearing a white lab coat. Her glasses glinted in the florescent light of the empty room. Kankuro couldn't help the ironic grin that split his lips. He had avenged his love only to end in a place like this. Where was the justice that most held so dear? Where was that hope that people were good and would choose the right road? Where was all that when his lover needed it? It was all a crock of shit.

"Kankuro, how are you feeling today?" Kankuro looked at the doctor, his grin still in place.

"I am the same as every other fucking day I've been in this room Tsunade-sama. Perhaps you would be so kind as to let me out? At least send me to a prison, at least there I can watch t.v." The doctor shook her head and sighed.

"You are not going to be able to leave until you are better, you know this Kankuro." Kankuro's grin only grew as he stood up gracefully against the padded wall behind him.

"There is no getting better from the hell I have seen doctor. Have you ever laughed at a man's pain? Wished it upon them so much you would gladly give your life just to slowly watch theirs leave their body. You can keep me in here for the rest of my miserable life but I will never regret what I did to them." The doctor sighed and walked further into the room. A policeman and someone Kankuro had never seen before entered right behind her.

"What you did to them was wrong Kankuro, you are not god, you can't choose punishment for people. Until you can see that you will stay here. Now this is Dr. Umino, he is here to talk to you for a little bit, ask you some questions." Kankuro couldn't help but laugh as he walked over to the only object in the room and lay upon it. The mattress was hard and he was not even given a pillow or a blanket. He looked up at the other three people in his room and waved a hand.

"Alright then Doc, ask away." Dr. Umino nodded slightly and walked closer to the young man on the mattress.

"Please call me Iruka. Now Kankuro do you know why you are here?" Kankuro laughed loudly, the sound echoing off the walls.

"Of course I know why. My lawyer told the courts I was a nutcase so I needed to spend time here. I wasn't about to fight that, I mean you can't really help who the world turns you into can you Doc?" Kankuro grinned at the brunette and closed his eyes. "Let's just get this over with. I don't regret what I did and never will. I'd do it again in a second. Now go away and leave me in peace. I gotta lot of shit on my mind without these fucking evaluations." Kankuro turned to his side and closed his eyes ignoring the protest from Tsunade.

"Kankuro would you just..." There was a pause in her speech when Iruka's soft voice cut her off.

"It says here that you attacked these men because they tortured a man...Shino Aburame? What is it that they did to him Kankuro?" Kankuro felt his throat go dry as flashes of his lovers body flashed before his eyes. The moments right before his love's last breaths, pleading Kankuro to end it. Kankuro could smell the blood and the semen all over again. He cringed as he heard the laughing once again watching their retreating backs out of the courtroom. "It says here that they raped him repeatedly in an alley then they beat him to death. Do you have nightmares about it still? How about..." Before Iruka could go on Kankuro had jumped up and slammed him into a wall. The policeman quickly grabbed Kankuro and tried to pull him away.

Iruka watched with fascination as Kankuro's eye's went glassy and unseeing. He was screaming incoherently into Iruka's face his arms now pulled behind his back by the policeman.

"They deserved death! They deserved to be carved up and fed to the pigs! They took the only thing I lived for so I did what I had too!" Suddenly Kankuro's voice lowered and his eyes focused once again. "They will rot forever in their unmarked graves. They deserved everything I did to them and more." Kankuro stood lax in the policeman's grip. "You can call me crazy and sick and I would not blame you. If you had seen them after I was done with them, you would have understood, if you had seen what they did to my love. What they did to my Shino." Kankuro shook off the policeman's grip and walked over to the mattress again. Tsunade sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose between two fingers.

"Kankuro, please tell us where you put the bodies. You already had your 'revenge' so why will you not tell us where you put the bodies?" Kankuro laughed loudly and looked at the tall woman standing by the door.

"You'll search forever and never find them. I waited two years for some justice to be done. For Shino's murderers to get punished. Do you know what they got? They got 6 years with the possibility of parole because they gave the cops information to a drug bust. I was not about to let them get off that easy. I took care of each of them and they will never be found. Never!" He turned to look at Iruka and grinned slightly. "You want to know what happened Doc? Fine, I'll let you hear everything and you tell me just how crazy I am." Iruka nodded slightly, interested in what happened. He shook off Tsunade's protest.

"I can handle this Tsunade-sama. I'll come out to you when we are done here." He left no room for argument. "Bring me a chair please." Tsunade sighed deeply but nodded to the police officer who left to find one.

"Alright, but come find me as soon as you are done. I'll have the officer stay here with you." Iruka shook his head as he looked at Kankuro.

"No, just the chair, I will be fine." Tsunade was about to open her mouth again when the officer cam back with the chair. "Right there is fine now please excuse us." Tsunade bit her lip but nodded.

"He will be right outside the door if you need him." Tsunade nodded to the officer who nodded in return. Both walked out of the room and the door clicked shut. Iruka watched as Kankuro sat on the mattress his back against the wall.

"I've never said any of this aloud before. I was always scared that I would see Shino's twisted, abused body everywhere." Kankuro shook his head eyes lost in some memory. "Have you ever been in love Doc?" Iruka blinked wide eyes at the question but nodded slightly.

"Yes I have. I have someone waiting at home for me right now actually." Kankuro smiled slightly and nodded.

"So tell me, the person you love, what if someone hurt them beyond repair? Perhaps not even... r-rape...but say they were taken from you. Tortured and left for you to find them. What would you do if they begged you to be the angel of mercy? To kill them because they knew they wouldn't make it but didn't want to live another second in your presence. Too ashamed and in too much pain to fight. Tell me what you would do. Tell me you wouldn't find the bastards that did it and kill them slowly and painfully. If you can tell me you wouldn't hunt them down, then I'll stop right now because you won't understand." Iruka looked at the young man and slowly nodded. He didn't need to think much about that, of someone hurt his lover, he would certainly be in the same position Kankuro was in.

"Tell me what happened?" Kankuro nodded and took a deep breath.

"Yeah ok. Just give me a minute, it's not easy to talk about you know?"

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Kankuro lay back on the car hood and looked up at the night sky. The stars shimmered brightly as the moon cast a glow upon the dark ground. He turned slightly at a rustling in the bushes.

"Bout time you got here." The other boy smiled slightly and continued towards the car. He climbed up on the hood and looked up at the sky. Kankuro couldn't take his eyes off of the profile of the black haired boy. He couldn't comprehend how someone could look so beautiful in the dark. Seeming to sense the older boy look at him Shino turned and smiled softly.

"Hello Kankuro." Kankuro smirked slightly and grabbed the smaller boy, pulling him closer.

"Hello Shino." With that he leaned over and pressed his lips against the others. The smooth lips under his own opened just slightly allowing Kankuro's tongue access into the warm moist cavern of his mouth. His hands traveled up to Shino's neck, holding him gently as he ravished his mouth. He felt Shino's own tongue shyly join his own, running it over the older males teeth. Kankuro backed away and smiled as he ran his thumb over the others cheek. "So, how's your dad?" Shino made a disgusted face and pushed the other boy away as Kankuro laughed.

"Why do you always have to give me the most amazing kisses only to ruin it by asking about my dad?" Kankuro smirked and shrugged.

"Because it bothers you and you look so cute when your nose scrunches in utter disgust." Shino shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"You are very odd." Kankuro shrugged and leaned back against the window shield.

"Well I did get with you. I'd have to be at least a little weird to do that. Though I have to say I'm loving every minute of it." Shino shook his head as they both looked up at the sky once again. There was a few moments of comfortable silence before Shino looked over to Kankuro and smiled slightly. He reached his hand over and gripped his lovers hand gently.

"It's nice out here but I'd rather go somewhere a little more...private." Kankuro looked at Shino with a raised eyebrow. Shino really never instigated anything they did. Kankuro was the outgoing enforcer and Shino, while never a pushover, he was relaxed and went with the flow. Most of the time anyway. Kankuro smirked slightly and nodded.

"Sounds good to me. A horny Shino is never anything to pass up." Shino rolled his eyes and jumped off the hood of the car.

"You really know how to ruin a moment, ass." Kankuro leaned back against the windshield and laughed loudly.

"Aww come on honey! I was joking, you need to lighten up a bit." Kankuro jumped down and went to the drivers side door. He climbed in and smiled at Shino who was buckling his seatbelt. Kankuro put a hand over his and brought said hand to his lips. Shino looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"There's no need for that Kankuro. I can't really blame you when you're right." Kankuro grinned as Shino's lips twitched slightly upwards.

"Are you sure you want to go somewhere else? I mean we can do it right here if you want." Shino rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away smacking Kankuro's arm slightly.

"Just drive, pain in the ass." Kankuro grinned and was about to say something but Shino cut him off. "Don't say it, don't you dare say it." Kankuro grinned and shrugged.

"C'mon babe, you walked right into that one, you should let me have it." Shino shook his head as Kankuro finally started the car. "So, where did you want to go? You now me I'm ready anytime, anywhere." Shino chuckled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah I know." Kankuro smirked and looked over quickly before looking back to the road.

"Well we could go get a room, but your dad is probably going to hunt us down and drag you home. He really doesn't like me does he?" Shino smiled and shook his head.

"It's not that, you know he likes you, he's just overprotective. Since mom died, I'm all he has and you know he refuses to find someone else. He's a stubborn man." Kankuro laughed and nodded.

"Like father like son." Shino rolled his eyes and looked out the passenger side window.

"I worry about him sometimes. He won't go out and socialize. I _want_ him to get a girlfriend, or a boyfriend. I don't care as long as he's not alone for the rest of his life. He deserves better." Kankuro glanced over and with one hand, ran his fingers through Shino's hair.

"Your dad will be fine, he's got you, and eventually he'll cut the chord and you'll be able to live your life and he'll get his own again." Shino tried to hide his smirk and shook his head.

"Come on, tell me where you wanna go otherwise I'm pulling over and we're fucking in the car." Shino rolled his eyes and shook his head. He turned and looked at his lover.

"You are such an asshole you now that. Is there a romantic bone in your body?" Kankuro looked at him quickly with a quirked eyebrow.

"God I should hope not. I really don't want to be known as a pussy." Shino sighed and once again looked out of the window.

"Having a little romance in a relationship does not make you less of a man..."

"I didn't say it made me less of a man, I said it made me a pussy." Kankuro grinned but Shino just continued as if the other boy hadn't spoken.

"And to tell you the truth, it might make you a little easier to be around." Kankuro glared slightly but his lips twitched upwards. He could see the grin on his lovers face.

"You now you love me the way I am sweetheart." Shino's grin softened as he ran his fingers over the window. He nodded slightly and closed his eyes, whispering softly.

"Yes I do." Kankuro smiled softly and nodded.

"Why don't we go to the hotel on Knoxon Street. You can call your dad so he doesn't freak and we'll leave tonight so I can get you home at a decent hour." Shino smiled and turned to look at Kankuro. He nodded and straightened in his seat, anticipation filling him as he thought of the night ahead.

"We don't get to spend enough time together." Kankuro sighed and nodded.

"I know baby, you know if I could I'd stay with you every minute of the day. But life isn't fair and I have to work to keep up with bills, plus if I didn't work, you'd be paying for the hotel and that's just wrong." Shino smiled but shook his head.

"I don't think I could be around you every minute of the day Kankuro." Kankuro grinned and reached over to pinch Shino's thigh. The younger boy jumped and slapped his hand.

"Oh really? So you want me to drop you off at your house, I'll go get my other boyfriend. At least he appreciates my company." Shino smirked and leaned over kissing Kankuro's cheek.

"Well if you must, I wouldn't want to keep you from the one you want. I'll just go home and take care of myself. You did say how I should love myself more." Kankuro exhaled loudly and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"You really shouldn't say that kind of thing while I'm driving, otherwise we're not making it to any kind of room before I ravish you." Shino laughed quietly and turned in his seat so that his body was facing his lover.

"Tell you what, get me to the hotel and you can do whatever you want to me." The only answer Shino got was Kankuro revving the engine and speeding down the street.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kankuro smiled, lost in memory. Iruka studied the boy in front of him closely, interested in where his story was going. He knew what it was like to have a lover who he could joke with, to feel special with, to love more than anything. The least he could do is listen to this boys story and let him relive the good times, even if it is only for a few minutes.

"I can't tell you how beautiful I thought he was. Every time I saw him it was as if it was the first. There was just something about him. He had soft hair and the most gorgeous eyes. He had a quiet way about him around people. He wasn't really shy, he just knew when to speak and kept quiet when it wasn't necessary to talk. I loved him more than anything and he loved me. But those bastards ruined it all." Iruka watched as the shadow moved over the young mans face, the devastation obvious.

"What happened then?" Kankuro grinned slightly and shrugged.

"Well, well Doc, bit of a horn-dog aren't you? Didn't think you'd want all the details." Iruka couldn't help the slight grin that spread across his face.

"I did not mean that. I can figure what happened between you two. I meant afterwards. When was he attacked." The grin on Kankuro's lips dropped as he looked at his hands, now folded in his lap.

"We ended up spending a few hours at the hotel. We just couldn't get enough of each other. We actually fell asleep before Shino could call his dad so of course Shino's phone woke us up..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kankuro tried to catch his breath as he lay over Shino. Both naked and drenched in sweat, Shino's seed smeared between them both. Shino's body was still shivering with the aftershocks of his orgasm, hands clenching and releasing the sheets. Kankuro nuzzled his face into his lovers neck, licking at the sweat and breathing in the scent.

"I love you." Kankuro closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Shino's waist, hugging him tightly to his chest. Shino's breathing was finally beginning to calm as he ran a shaky hand through Kankuro's hair. "Are you alright Kankuro?" The brunette nodded and raised his head to look into deep, dark eyes.

"I'm perfect baby. God...you're gorgeous." Shino's flushed skin turned a darker red as he closed his eyes in embarrassment. Kankuro laughed quietly and leaned down kissing bruised lips. "Don't go shy on me now Shino, I've licked places on you that you didn't even know existed." Shino smacked his lovers shoulder but refused to open his eyes.

"You're such a pervert." Kankuro laughed and nuzzled his nose against the younger boys.

"You were loving it 20 minutes ago babe. Plus I love seeing you blush." Shino sighed but was smiling slightly as he pushed at the wide shoulders over him. When Kankuro kneeled, Shino flipped onto his side and settled into the pillow. He sighed happily when two strong arms wrapped around him from behind. "You know I love you too." Shino smiled and closed his eyes falling asleep almost immediately.

Kankuro smiled, rather proud of himself for wearing the other out. He settled and closed his own eyes about to fall asleep when a noise caught his attention. He tried to figure out what it was but it was muffled. Figuring it was nothing important and being too exhausted to care he lay back and slowly slipped off to sleep.

It was a few hours later when Kankuro finally opened his eyes again. It was still dark out, the moon sent a bright sliver of light through the blinds. He blinked tired eyes as he tried to figure out what woke him up. He frowned and looked around the room trying to figure it out. He sat up, disentangling himself from his lover as carefully as possible so not to wake him. He heard that same noise again and growled. Whatever it was it was really getting on his nerves now.

"Mm... t's th' ph'ne." Kankuro looked down at Shino who had cracked an eye open. His eyebrow quirked and he frowned.

"What you say babe?" Shino closed his eyes and sighed throwing a lazy hand out from under the covers pointing at the floor.

"Phone." Kankuro's eyes widened as he jumped off the bed. His feet tangling up in the sheets causing him to fall with a thud. He groaned when he heard a snort from the bed.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you hon, it's probably your dad." Kankuro had never seen anyone move as fast as Shino did at that moment. He jumped out of the bed and practically dived for his cell in his jeans pocket. He pulled out the small silver phone and looked at the screen. A look of panic crossed his face when he looked back to Kankuro.

"He called 12 times...he probably has the neighborhood looking for me. Oh fuck." Kankuro really tried not to laugh as Shino dialed his fathers number quickly. There was a tense moment until the phone was answered. "Hi dad...yeah I know I forgot to call...I know I should be more responsible...don't tell me you had the next door neighbors looking for me again...dad, I have a life I can't spend every minute...yes I know that, come on dad it's not as if I do this all the time...I'm sorry I worried you but I told you I was with Kankuro...he's taking good care of me dad I promise...yes...yes...no! God dad, don't ask questions like that. See this is why you need a woman..." Kankuro had to grab a pillow and shove his face in it so as not to laugh too loud. Shino's dad was really a great guy but when it came to being protective, he sometimes went a little too far. "...Yes I'll be home shortly...what does it matter where I am dad as long as I'm not doing anything illegal or getting knocked up I really don't think it's an issue...You know I wouldn't do anything illegal."

Shino rolled his eyes at his fathers comments and shook his head. Meanwhile, Kankuro was trying to calm himself down, wiping at the corner of his eye, he shook his head.

"Alright dad...yes I love you too...alright...yes...yes..._yes_...ok bye!." Shino flipped the phone shut and looked over to Kankuro. He sighed and shook his head. "I better get home soon." Kankuro nodded and jumped on the bed.

"Should we take a shower first?" Kankuro smirked at Shino who smiled slightly in return. Shino walked over to the bed and lay next to Kankuro. "I mean it's not like we have to worry about undressing or anything." He ran a finger over the new bruise on Shino's hipbone, smirking slightly. Shino shook his head and gripped the older boys wrist.

"You know I'd love too but I think I should get home." Shino reached up and caressed Kankuro's cheek. "Though I wouldn't mind having a repeat performance tomorrow night if you're free." Kankuro grinned and leaned down to kiss Shino softly.

"You bet your sweet ass I'll be there."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Iruka frowned as Kankuro took a deep breath, his lips moving but nothing coming out. Finally he seemed to get his bearings back.

"He lives...lived...in an apartment building so I parked in the underground parking lot and told him I'd walk him inside. Of course it was still dark out but Shino lived in a pretty quiet neighborhood so we didn't think anything of it. God how I wish we did."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"My dad is not going to rip your balls off Kankuro." Shino shook his head as he tried to stop his lover from complaining.

"What do you mean he wont? If you tell him we were at a hotel room, he's going to castrate me for deflowering his baby boy!" Shino couldn't help but laugh at the other teens panic. "He's not going to ask for details is he?" Shino turned to Kankuro with a quirked eyebrow.

"You are nuts. Just because your perverted sister wants to know all the details after we've been together, does not mean that my father is the same." Kankuro nodded following Shino towards the elevator in the parking structure.

"I'd hope not, I'm all for kinky but your dad getting into it is just weird." Shino shook his head and rolled his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time.

"You are sick. I really don't know what I see in you." Shino gasped as he was suddenly pulled back against Kankuro's chest, strong arms wrapping around his body.

"Well I could tell you a few reasons, most of them are from the hotel. I mean you couldn't stop screaming my name." Shino felt his cheeks heat up as the taller boy nuzzled the back of his neck. "Plus who else is going to be able to stand up to your dad? I mean the man can melt lesser people with that glare he's got." Shino laughed softly and turned in the embrace giving Kankuro a short kiss.

"Well I can't very well leave you, no one else could possibly deal with you and make you happy like I do." Kankuro grinned giving Shino a kiss of his own.

"So we're stuck together hm?" They kissed for a moment and broke apart. Kankuro nuzzled Shino's cheek with his nose and breathed in his scent. "I don't know if I can force myself to let you go." Shino chuckled and shook his head slightly.

"So you do have some romance in you. Don't worry I'll keep your secret." Kankuro laughed as he lowered his arms and took a step back. "Well I better get going I don't want your dad having heart failure." Shino smiled slightly and wrapped an arm around Kankuro's neck.

"I think he'll be fine for another few minutes." They grinned at one another and leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey Jirobo, what do we have here?" Kankuro and Shino broke apart quickly to look at the men standing near the elevator doors. Kankuro glared and stood in front of Shino, his hand gripping Shino's tightly. The younger boy tugged, trying to pull him along.

"Come on Kankuro let's just go, I don't want to start trouble." There was a low laugh from one of the other boys.

"Oh come on Aburame! It's been a few years since we've talked, how are things? I can see you've moved on, hardly bigger and better, but I guess everyone has to downgrade every once in a while." Shino glared and stepped forward, letting go of Kankuro's hand.

"We went out on one date Kidomaru and I left in the middle of it because you tried to feel me up! I couldn't possibly downgrade from a scumbag. Plus not that it's any of your business, but Kankuro is the only person I'd ever let touch me!" Kankuro smirked slightly, it wasn't everyday his lover got pissed, let alone fight for Kankuro's honor. It was rather sweet.

"Oh really?" Kankuro felt a chill run down his back at the challenge in the taller teens question. The other three next to Kidomaru had feral grins planted on their faces. Kankuro looked around seeing if he could find an advantage somewhere.

"Wait, Kidomaru, you remember Kankuro don't you? Didn't he punch you out in junior year?" Kankuro looked over at the four of them and couldn't help but smirk. Now he remembered them. They had tried to fight him in highschool for something stupid and he had shut them up quickly enough. Kidomaru was something of a leader really, always pulling the others along to do his dirty work. Then there was Jirobo, he was the 'muscle, no brain' type. He just followed the others like a puppy. Then last but not least were the twins. They had always caused the most trouble for Kankuro. They were snide and manipulative little shits and Kankuro couldn't stand them.

Kidomaru was seething in the corner as the old memory of being knocked out cold came back to him. Kankuro couldn't help the smug grin or the 'innocent' shrug.

"Well you know I was never good with taking orders from people less equipped then me. Come on baby, they're not even worth the space they take up." Kankuro gave a final grin and turned towards his car. He rather have Shino's dad pissed at him for not getting Shino home then deal with those four and risk getting into a fight. He only stopped when he heard Sakon and Ukon talking behind him.

"It's rather sad brother, he still after so many years believes he's better then us." They laughed amongst themselves, sending a bolt of anger through Kankuro. No one said he had the tamest temper and those sarcastic laughs and taunts just made him angrier. He turned and glared at the twins who were now leaning against one another, smirks on their faces.

"Do you think he would be willing to prove just how great he is? Or will he run, like the coward we know him to be." Kankuro walked towards the twins, ready to fight all of them. He would die before he was called a coward by these people.

"What did you say? You want to say that to my face?" Kankuro could feel Shino's glare to the back of his head, just wanting him to end all of this. "Let's see you stand behind your words." Kankuro grinned and looked at the twins closely. "You both aren't afraid are you?" Kankuro was annoyed and all he wanted was to get away from all of this, to get Shino away from them.

"Kankuro let's just go. It's not worth it." Kankuro glared at the grinning foursome before turning away to his lover. "Please, this is not even worth it. Let's go, I'll call my dad and tell him what happened." Kankuro nodded and began walking back to his car when he heard laughter behind him.

"You really didn't think we'd make it that easy did you?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Iruka frowned as Kankuro held his head with both hands. He began to rock slowly back and forth, his head thumping against the wall.

"Kankuro, please stop..." Iruka was about to stand to stop him when Kankuro began to laugh, though it sounded hysterical and none to pleasant.

"It was my fault. If I had just walked away when he asked...But I had to prove myself. As if those fuckers ever mattered. No I was just so pigheaded. I don' t remember what happened after that, only that I woke up with a splitting headache and Shino was nowhere to be found. I knew those fuckers though and I knew where they hung out. It was the same place they hung out since highschool, an alley in the west side of town. So I went there as fast as I could, but I was too late. By the time I got there, they had already left. They left him broken and bleeding.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Kankuro jumped out of his car once he gt to the mouth of the alley. He ran towards the dark shadows away from the now rising sun. He could see a dark figure just moving in the back of the alley.

"God please no..." Kankuro ran down the broken and cracked pavement to the back of the dead end. There, lying naked and in a pool of his own blood was Shino. He was shivering violently, whimpering just loud enough to be heard over the traffic.

Falling to his knees, ignoring the pain, Kankuro gently cradled his lovers head in his lap. The shadows were dark so it made distinguishing bruises almost impossible. He could see the dark liquid dripping from split lips and he could smell the remnants of Shino's attackers.

"Ka..Kankuro..." Kankuro couldn't help the sob that broke past is lips. He crouched over Shino's body and cried out loudly, pleading for some help.

"What did they do to you? Please sweetheart..." He felt a hand on his cheek and he looked down into liquid eyes shimmering in the low light from the street.

"...K-kill me...p-p-please." Kankuro shook his head and rested his forehead on Shino's.

"No, I can't, no baby I can't." Kankuro leaned up and looked over Shino realizing the extent of the damage. The sun seemed to be rising at a fast pace as it uncovered Shino's torn and battered body. First his feet were revealed. The top of them were scratched raw likely from contact with the ground and the brick wall. His ankles were bruised, Kankuro could see why as the rope they must have used was tossed haphazardly to the side. His legs were scrapped and bruised and his knees were bloody. Kankuro didn't want the light to reveal anymore, he didn't want to see what he already knew was there. He didn't want to see his lovers body torn and bleeding, or the semen that didn't belong to him. "We'll get you to the hospital and they'll take care of you. I'll take care of you baby please..." Shino's hand lowered from Kankuro's cheek, a warm trail of blood smudging against the tanned skin.

"No...can't...c-can't s-save..." Kankuro gripped tighter onto Shino, rocking back and forth as gently as possible. Shino grabbed Kankuro's hand and brought it to his abdomen, the long wound was deep. It went past his bellybutton down past his groin. Kankuro cried out in horror as he realized how bad the wound was. They had cut his lover open like a fish and had made sure if Shino did live, he would be deformed in a way no man ever should be. "Please...never wanted...never wanted you to...to s-see me..." Kankuro felt Shino convulse in his arms.

"No..please, Shino...god I can't do this, I can't! The doctors can do something to help, they have too!" He looked down at his lover and knew that it was already too late. There was too much blood and Shino was way too pale. "No, don't give up on me love, don't do this to me!" Kankuro heard the ambulance in the distance, surprised that someone bothered to help a screaming man. "They're coming Shino, They're going to save you." Kankuro took off his shirt and covered Shino as well as he could. "Please stay with me babe. Please."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"He died on the ambulance to the hospital." Kankuro looked away, a single tear running down his cheek before he brushed it off violently. "When we actually got onto the ambulance, I saw what they did to him. I never knew my Shino was so strong as to live through that." Kankuro shook his head, his voice whispered in the padded room. "I watched the EMT put in the IV's and hook him up to the machines, but it was no use. When we got to the hospital I ran out of the ambulance and threw up in the bushes. I not only had to call Shino's dad but I was grilled for about three hours by the cops. They thought I had done that to him, I had punched one of them out for saying it. Of course they had thrown me in a jail cell for a few days for that." He laughed humorlessly, more to himself then to Iruka.

"How did you get out of jail long enough to do what you did to the four guys?" Kankuro smiled sadly and shrugged.

"Shibi, Shino's dad, posted my bail if you can believe that. I thought when he saw me he was going to rip my throat out but I guess he thought that I was the closest living thing he had left of his son. He took pretty good care of me for the time before I was thrown into this place." Kankuro looked down at the mattress, picking at a loose thread . "After the funeral I was told I went into real deep depression. Actually I had tried to kill myself a few times." Kankuro rolled up his shirt sleeve to unveil at least 6 long scars along his arm. "Every time someone always found me, either my brother or sister or just some good citizen." Kankuro looked over at Iruka and frowned. "I was sent into this place because I'm suicidal. I live with guilt everyday of my life. It was my fault and I deserve to suffer just as much as those bastards did, maybe worse." Iruka frowned and shook his head.

"You are not guilty for the death of Shino. You did what you could to save him. You don't deserve to suffer." Kankuro grinned, the shadow returning to his eyes.

"You will never understand. I let them take him to a dark place to violate him over and over again. They tortured him in ways you wouldn't want to imagine. He died in so much pain and all I could do was beg him not to give up. Tell me Doc, do you think what I did was so wrong? Do you think torturing those four was something so horrible after what they did? I think I finally did something good for humanity. Taking those scumbags out was a service." Iruka sighed and shook his head.

"Kankuro, you are not a judge and jury. You are not God. You can not decide the punishment of others..."

"Maybe six years in prison would have been enough for you if you saw your lover practically in pieces, but I found that a little disgraceful and unjust. So I took the law in my own hands. You want to know where they are Iruka? Well you can search forever and never find all the pieces. I made damn sure of that." Kankuro laughed manically and grinned at Iruka.

"Kankuro please..." Kankuro shook his head and leaned back against the wall comfortably.

"I caught them one by one and tied them in the same room. I tortured them one at a time and believe me, I never heard a sweeter sound then their screams. I cut their eyes with the edges of paper, I cut their toes off with hedge clippers, and I cut their cocks off with a butter knife. That took forever really." Iruka tried not to show how uncomfortable he was feeling as he kept his eyes on Kankuro's eyes, still so far away.

"Kankuro, if you tell us we may be able to cut your sentence. Just tell me where you put the bodies." Kankuro laughed and folded his arms.

"Ah, I can't even remember all the places I threw their remains. Tell you what, I'll stay in here and live with my guilt the rest of my life and you can forget about those four. Forget about them, they weren't worth it anyway." Kankuro stretched his arms over his head and went to stand up. As he did Iruka stood from his chair so quickly that it toppled onto it's side. Kankuro smirked and cracked his neck. "You better leave now Doc, or I may have to give you the details of their executions." Iruka tried to keep his breathing steady as he backed towards the door. He hadn't realized who he was dealing with until the end. There was a good reason this man was in this place.

Iruka tapped on the door and it oopened immediately. He walked out and as soon as his toes were out of the way the door slammed back. The echo's of the rooms occupant bouncing off the walls and fading behind the closed door.

"I need to speak to Tsunade-sama right now."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Iruka sat across from the older woman and sighed.

"I could not get an answer from him. He truly believes he is in the right. There is no way to get him to talk, he is too unstable. He needs to stay here." Tsunade nodded and sighed.

"I knew you were going to say that. I just hope the new meds will help a little. I haven't seen any progress and it keeps getting worse. Well thank you for coming by, we'll get a re-evaluation next year." Iruka nodded and looked at his clipboard. He took his pen and sadly crossed off Kankuro's name.

"Yeah, maybe next year."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kankuro lay on the mattress and look up at the ceiling. The lights causing his eyes to water just slightly.

"Don't worry babe, they may never understand but I will keep where they are a secret. They suffered and you can be at peace. I'll be with you soon Shino, one way or the other. They can't watch me forever." Kankuro smiled slightly and closed his eyes. "Soon and I'll be with you, just wait for me baby." He hummed softly to himself as he waited for sleep to claim him. He couldn't wait for the day he'd never see this world again.


End file.
